New Life
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: Amity Williams is a freshman in McKinley High, after returning from a trip to Japan and her parents dieing in a plane crash, she starts hanging out with Lindsay, Daniel, and the others, but also with Sam, Bill, and Neal. This is about Amity trying to figure out where she belongs, with the Geeks or Freaks.
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to McKinley High

Disclaimer- I don't own Freaks and Geeks or characters except for Amity Williams.

Amity is a short first year girl with long bright red hair, with black streaks that she normally wears down, and she has amber eyes that normally wears jeans, black sneakers, black finger less gloves, a black tank top, and a leather jacket, and she plays the tuba/sousaphone.

* * *

"Amity?" a girl with long brown hair in a green army jacket asked.

"Lindsay?" I asked.

"Amity, why weren't you here last year?"

"I went on a trip to Japan for the year, traveled all around there, I'm in my first year right now, 'cause neither of my parents are able to teach me things that i need to learn in school." I explained.

"You've changed quite a lot." Lindsay said.

"I can say the same for you."

"If you want I could introduce you to my friends."

"I'd like that. I don't really remember anyone, but a few people, but they all go to a diffrent high school."

"Well come with me." Lindsay said.

I followed her to a patio that was ocupied by a girl with long blond hair, a guy with an afro and sideburns, a guy with brown hair, and a guy with messy brown hair.

"Hey, Lindsay," the girl said. "Who's your friend?"

"Amity," I said. "Lindsay, and I were friends in junior high."

"Nice to meet you, Amity," the guy with brown hair.

"Amity, this is Kim, Daniel, and Nick." Lindsay said

"Nice to meet you, I guess," I shrugged.

"Where's Ken?" Lindsay asked.

"Probably just doing somethig stupid," Daniel said.

The bell rang, and I said, "I need to get to class."

"Come on," Nick said. "Why don't you hang with us."

"I would but, today's my first day, I'll hang tomorrow." I said, aalking into the school building.


	2. Chapter 2- Halloween

Authors note- Sorry it's been a while! I've had a case of writer block.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Bye guys!" I said as I started to walk to class.

"You said you'd hang today," Daniel said.

"I will after band," I said. When they looked at me sort of like I was crazy I added, "Come on, band's the only class I like. See ya!" I waved as I ran into the school building.

* * *

"Are you doing anything on Halloween?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah," I said.

"In that case, do you wanna hang with us?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

"I don't think there'll be enough room in the car," Kim said.

"''S okay," I said. "I can just ride on top, and just stick my head through the window to talk."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said.

"Where uh..." Daniel started. "Where should I pick you up?"

"I'll go over to Lindsay's. Pick me up there." I said.

"I'll uh... pick you up there then."

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

I heard someone call from inside "I'll get it!" The door opened, and Lindsay was standing there. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Come in."

I walked in, and as soon as Lindsay had closed the door the bell rang again. She opened the door, and Bill, Neil, and Harris were standing there.

When they walked in i waved at Neil, and Bill, and said, "Hey."

"Amity?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sam!" Lindsay yelled. "Your friends are here!"

Sam ran into the living room, and I said, "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Amity," Sam said as he walked by me, then said, "Bye, we're going now."

"Bye," Lindsay, and I said.

A car honked outside, and Lindsay said, "Amity, and I are going," to her mom as we ran outside to Daniels car, Lindsay got inside it, I got on top, and Ken rolled his window down so I could talk to them.

After driving around for a while Daniel said "Hey, Amity, why don't you go destroy a pumpkin?"

"'Kay," I jumped off the top of the car as it slowed down, and I kicked a pumpkin which broke in half, and I leaped back on top of the car, and we continued to do things like that most of the night until Lindsay , Kim, and I egged Sam, Bill, Harris, and Neil, and Lindsay, and I went back to Lindsay's house to apologize.


End file.
